Dwarf Woodlands
Dwarf Woodlands is based on the 1937 Disney film; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It is home to Snow White; One of the Seven Princesses of heart, whom her jealous Queenly stepmother tries to kill. Vanitas was sent here to test the keybladers and abduct Snow white with the help of Aux and Nequa. Story I. A New Threat Krowley and Noroz disembarked into a forest not far from a large castle. They heard a man serenading through song and followed the voice all the way to the castle's courtyard. There, they found a man in Princely Attire who explained that he had met the most beautiful woman. "She had skin, white as snow and lips as red as roses." he described. While they did not get a good look at her being shrouded by the castle curtains, they took his word and were planning to continue on, until hostile creatures appeared. While they were similar to heartless, these beings were more strategic and flowing apart from the heartless. They seemed more fixated on attacking the prince, than the wielders. Soon enough, the dust settled as Krowley and Noroz came out victorious. After which they consulted the prince yet again, who asked them to go into the castle to ask the Queen if he may see her daughter. they agreed and ventured into the castle. Outside, The prince found a young woman with long, silver hair. Luna. trying to make sense of the new creatures the Prince spoke of, fled for the castle to catch up with Noroz and Krowley. Inside, the 2 of them were experimenting with the certain quirks of the dungeon. The gates were only opened for 10 seconds before closing. Joined shortly by Luna, the 3 of them made it through the maze-like dungeon, and climbed the castle floors until they had reached the Queen's quarters. They overheard the Queen asking a magic mirror the question; "Who is the Fairest one of all?" to which he replied Snow White, the maiden the prince wished to see. Speaking silently, they were eventually caught eavesdropping and instead of running, Krowley told the prince's proposal, as well as to use the mirror to question the new enemies seen earlier, the whereabouts of the keyhole, and maybe even the plan of the 3 masked apprentices. She refused to answer their questions unless they performed a favor first. They were to retrieve Snow White and bring her back immediately. Though it seemed out of character for her, they agreed and set out to find her. II. The Fairest in the Land Back outside they found the Prince eagerly awaiting news. They claimed that they had to go find maiden as by request of the Queen. It was on their way to find Snow White where they ran into Karina. Another Novice keyblader who had recently disembarked. A few short introductions later, she offered to join the party and was accepted. Disappointingly, when they arrived at the flower bed, the field was empty and Snow white was no where to be seen. Before they could question it, a shriek was heard from the dark woods up ahead, prompting the group to investigate. They found a young woman being attacked by more of the creatures who had attacked the Prince earlier. Destroying the creatures that threatened her, Karina, Krowley, Luna, and Noroz had successfully driven them off. Helping her get to her feet, they introduced themselves and attempted to convince Snow White to return to the castle. She timidly refused since she had overheard a conversation between the Queen and a masked boy about "Taking her heart." Sympathizing, the group chose not to hand her to the queen, but to instead find her a safe haven to hide, while they reported back to the castle. This had not gone over smoothly, as Luna had entered some berserk state of mind, relentlessly attacking the ground even though the fight had ended. Frighting Snow White, the maiden fled to the other end of the forest, causing Krowley to tackle down Luna before she could do more harm. Rushing after her, the group found her just outside a small cottage in the clearing outside the forest. Having calmed down, they didn't approach her, but instead, observed as she entered the seemingly abandoned house. Choosing to resume his course, Krowley convinced the others to head back to the Castle to confront the queen now that the princess was safe. Back at the Castle, the Queen was in her chambers speaking with Vanitas. Having discovered that he had failed to subdue Snow White, she furiously released him of the responsibility to take matters into her own hands. Though Vanitas did not reveal his intentions, he still claimed property over the princess's heart. For whatever the queen was planning, he revealed that Snow White was located in a cottage clearing just outside the forest, for which she planned to take immediate action against. As the party approached the castle, they met Shapur, the third novice they had ran into since disembarking. Adding him to the group, they ventured into the castle, but not before hearing some faint sound of "I's" and "O's" being chanted in the distance. (Truthfully it was the Dwarves singing Heigh Ho) In the queens chambers, they came across the Magic Mirror and no Queen in sight. They were some chemicals and potions lying around, which they took in case they needed to heal. Using the opportunity, they attempted to ask the mirror questions, but claimed he could only answer questions for the Queen. The Spirit in the mirror talked in riddles, but pointed out that if the queen was absent, then he could answer their questions as a temporary master. He had one condition though, they would have to prove themselves worthy by defeating him in combat. If they were victorious, he would answer any questions they had, if they lost, their hearts would belong to him and attributed to the Queen. Emerging victorious from the Magic Mirror battle, the spirit submitted and agreed to answer 5 of their questions. One for each of the keybladers that defeated him. The information he revealed regarded Vanitas and what his disembarking onto this world had to do with Snow White was revealed in the questions answered. First off, the Unversed were revealed to be flowing from the emotions of Vanitas. Second, they asked about the queen's whereabouts. The mirror showed through his own reflection that she had used a potion to transform herself into the form of an old hag, so she could offer up Snow White the "Sleeping Death" unrecognized. The third question was used to question what the sleeping death was. The mirror explained that one bite from the apple infused with this curse would shut snow white's eyes forever in eternal sleep. The only thing that would be able to awaken her is love's first kiss. Now knowing what the queen's intentions were, they switched back to Vanitas and asked what his part in all this was. The mirror replied that he was working under the command of another to retrieve "One of seven hearts that would unlock the final door." Krowley immediately recognized this as the story of the seven princesses of heart that would unlock the final door to gain Kingdom Hearts. Unaware, Luna used the final question to ask what Vanitas wanted with it. the mirror repeated that it wasn't he who wanted Kingdom hearts, but the man he served. Vanitas' ultimate goal was to "absorb the other and complete the shell." Before the group could continue asking, the mirror bid farewell after answering all 5 questions. In troublesome worry, the group retraced their steps back to the cottage clearing before the queen or Vanitas could get their hands on Snow white. Along the way, Krowley explained the story of Kingdom Hearts. f how it was a great source of light that was lost to darkness because of the greed in people's hearts. Whoever had all seven princesses, could unlock a special keyhole to retrieve the fabled omniscient source once again. III. Venomous intent Making their way back to the cottage clearing, they were stopped by seven little dwarven men, who prevented them from entering them the home. Accusing the party of trespassing and bringing harm to the princess, they stood in the doorway to prevent access. Amongst the bickering a loud thud was heard from inside, as it was revealed to be a passed out Snow White. Next to her, a shiny red apple with a bite recently taken from it. Investigating, they figured that the newly transformed Queen must have snuck out the back while seconds before they barged in. Enraged, the group gave chase back into the forest, with the dwarfs watching over Snow white and offering to help in anyway possible. Meanwhile, the queen was barely racing as her new elderly decrepit body was slowing down. Vanitas appeared before her and offered to stall while she ran back to her castle. Suspicious, but in no position to be asking question, she fled. Moments later the party has arrived in time to interrogate the masked boy. He revealed a few misleading bits of information regarding the fact that he couldn't attack keybladers, only test. This raised questions of their own, but before they could act against him, he summoned a Mad Treant Heartless to stall for the Queen as he too, fled. With victory over the gargantuan unversed, the party caught sight of Dopey, the mute dwarf approaching them. He was in a panic and led them back to the cottage clearing where Vanitas had just knocked out all the dwarfs. Accompanied by Nequa and Aux, (Who had finished their own matters in Nottingham and the Great forest) the trio managed to create a barrier to not be interrupted and bring a casket to carry off the maiden. With new orders declaring that they could no longer abduct or harm anymore keybladers, Nequa wished to take out her pent rage on another target. The hag formed Queen had arrived at the castle and was stopped by a very short stranger in a brown cloak. He spoke in a fiendish high pitched voice and asked if the queen wanted the assistance from his master. The queen refused to join his alleged villainous joining, and before she could celebrate her victory for defeating Snow White, a thunderbolt struck her straight down from the sky. With the queen now electrocuted to ashes, the small fiend left. Nequa had cast a thunderbolt into the distance which caused a death defying cry which signaled the queen's demise. With some dispute regarding the note from Deep Jungle, the trio fled before the keybladers could act. Severely decreasing their morale, everyone agreed that so long as those three were wreaking havoc, it was up to them and any other keybladers willing to help to bring back Snow White. The prince at this point had just caught up and was unfortunate to hear of the results. Even still, the party had learned a lot more, but still not enough to decipher the overall plan. Before Krowley could ask the whereabouts of the keyhole, Dopey reached into his pockets revealing a jewel encrusted keyhole. With very fortunate timing, Shapur sealed the keyhole and everyone said their vowed good byes before setting off. Characters ' Snow_White KHSOS.png|A Princess of pure heart, Snow takes care of others despite being hunted by the evil queen. Prince Florian KHSOS.png|Prince Florian, aka Snow White's Prince Charming. Evil Dream KHSOS.png|Obsessed with being number one in looks, the jealous queen tries to kill Snow White. 7D KHSOS.png|Miners who live in the wood, who took Snow in when she needed to hide from the evil queen. Creeper KHSOS.jpg|A mysterious figure with an equally mysterious proposition. Magic Mirror KHSOS.png|Ask him a question, and he will answer with infinite knowledge...but in rhyme every time. Snow White': A lovely young maiden with a kind heart. So beautiful was Snow White that the Queen grew jealous and plotted to kill. Along her journey, she met with the keybladers and took homage in the Dwarf's cottage while they went to investigate. there, she met the seven dwarfs and was later tricked into eating a poisoned apple that would cause her to fall into a deep sleep. It was discovered from the Magic Mirror that she is one of the seven princesses of heart which would be the key in unlocking Kingdom Hearts. Part of the reason in why Vanitas planned to abduct her with the assistance of Nequa and Aux. The Queen: A vain woman who is convinced she is the fairest of all. When the Spirit of the Magic Mirror revealed Snow White to be fairer, the Queen decided to take the maiden's life. to do this, she disguised herself as an old peddler woman and tricked her into eating a poisonous apple, with effects that could only be done by true love's first kiss. In her disguised form, she nearly escaped the party's wrath before Nequa struck her down with a lightning bolt. The Prince: The prince of a neighboring kingdom who met Snow White one day after her beautiful singing drew him into the castle. Unable to forget her, he returned to the Dwarf's cottage later, only to learn she had taken a bite from a poisonous apple and fallen into a deep sleep. He couldn't get the chance to awaken her since she was Abducted by Aux. Magic Mirror A spirit who appears within the magic mirror at the queen's behest and answers all questions with the truth. He offered to answer the party's questions, should they defeat him in battle. Doc: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Doc is the most knowledgeable; he's the one with the glasses. Grumpy: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Grumpy is suspicious of everything and slow to trust anyone, and always wears a look of displeasure. Happy: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Happy's constant smiles are a comfort to all around him. Sleepy: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Sleepy always looks ready to doze off. Bashful: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Bashful will turn red if you say so much as say hello. Sneezy: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Sneezy... Well, he sneezes a lot. Dopey: One of seven dwarfs who live in a cottage deep in the woods. Dopey is always one clumsy step behind the other dwarfs, and meets with many a mishap. He appears to have been hiding the jewel encrusted keyhole from the Dwarven mines in his pocket, indicating he knows more than he lets on, or is very fortunate. The Hooded Fiend: A very small and creepy sounding creature with a brown hood, hiding his face. He attempted to ask the queen to join his master's "Little club." The queen refused and was shortly after, incinerated, giving the fiend no other reason to stay. Participating Players *Karina *Krowley *Luna *Noroz *Shapur Missions *I. Find the Castle **Completed by: Krowley, *II. Protect the Prince! **Completed by: Noroz, Krowley *III. Locate the Queen **Completed by: Krowley, Luna, Noroz, *IV. Retrieve Snow White **Completed by: Noroz, Krowley, Luna, Karina *V. Defend the Maiden **Completed by: Luna, Karina, Krowley, Noroz *VI. The Right Thing **Completed by: Luna, Karina, Krowley, Shapur, Noroz(?) *VII. The Magic Mirror **Completed by: Luna, Karina, Krowley, Shapur, NorozVIII. the Mad Treant *VIII. the Mad Treant **Completed by:Luna, Karina, Krowley, Shapur *IX. Backtrack **Completed by: Luna, Karina, Krowley, *X. Lock **Completed by: Shapur Bosses The Magic Mirror The Mad Treant Trivia *The film this world is based off is Disney's first full length feature film. *In Birth by Sleep, The Queen commanded the Mirror to attack, but SOS, he bargains for answers Category:Worlds